Biologically derived matrices have been developed for tissue engineering and regeneration. The methods developed to date rely on high concentrations of detergents for decellularization, which can corrupt the extracellular matrix and/or lead to an inefficient decellularization process due to excessive washing to remove detergents from the decellularized organ. This disclosure describes additional methods for decellularization and recellularization of organs and tissues.